


Santa Baby

by kindahoping4forever



Series: Hoe For The Hoe-lidays Smut 2020 [1]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Boyfriend!Ash, Christmas Party, Christmas Smut, F/M, Office Party, Office Sex, Santa!Ash lookin like a Christmas snacc, Semi-Public Sex, So many holiday puns you'll wonder if I'm OK, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:33:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28259256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kindahoping4forever/pseuds/kindahoping4forever
Summary: Ashton does you a favor and fills in when the Santa you hired for your office Christmas party bails at the last minute. Later on when you're cleaning up after the party, you can't help but show your boyfriend your appreciation for his efforts (and for his ass in those tight red Santa pants)
Relationships: Ashton Irwin/Reader, Ashton Irwin/You
Series: Hoe For The Hoe-lidays Smut 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2070144
Kudos: 1





	Santa Baby

You wave goodbye to the last of your co-workers, wishing them a safe and happy holiday. You don’t know what possessed you to volunteer to organize your office’s Christmas party this year but it proved to be worth the stress, as everyone seemed to enjoy themselves.

It all went as planned except for one major hiccup: the guy you’d hired to surprise everyone as Santa had bailed on you that afternoon. With the clock ticking until the party, your boyfriend stepped up and offered to fill the role, even managing to find a store selling a full costume at the last minute. You couldn’t have been more grateful and as a man who loves being the center of attention, Ashton was a great addition to the party, taking photos and chatting with your co-workers in character.

After locking the front door, you head back to the now empty conference room, your mind sorting through everything you needed to do before you could head home. You stop in the doorway and smile fondly when you see Ash, still in costume, stacking chairs in the corner without being asked.

“Great party, baby,” he chirps when he sees you. “Everyone had such a great time, you might not get a lump of coal this year after all.” He winks and plops his Santa hat on your head as you walk by.

“Hahaha,” you respond dryly, shaking the hat off your head. You walk over to the dessert table and start putting cellophane on the leftovers. “You know, I never realized before tonight how much you have in common with Santa? Crazy beard, loud laugh, look _fantastic_ in red… know where all the naughty girls live.”

He loudly laughs, snaking an arm around your waist as he steals a cookie off the tray you’re covering. “Aww, you know you’re my favorite ho ho ho of all,” he kisses your cheek and you both giggle stupidly. The two of you had been entertaining yourselves with these dumb Christmas jokes all evening and you’re shocked there’s still material left to mine.

Ash tosses a few more treats onto a plate and takes a seat on the nearby couch to chat with you. Midway through the conversation, he gets up to remove his Santa coat; you’re surprised and a little confused at how much him unbuckling the thick belt interests you. He shrugs off the coat, revealing a tight white tank top underneath and you feel a familiar desire rising in you; he turns to hang the jacket on the door and you can’t help but appreciate how the costume’s pants cling to him in all the right places.

He returns to his seat to finish eating his snack and telling his story while you distractedly clean up; you try to pay attention to what he’s saying and you’re _really_ trying not to think filthy things about him in a _Santa Claus_ costume but you’re failing in both regards. 

You jump at him loudly clearing his throat and when you spin around to look at him, you find him leaning back with a smirk on his face. “You really think I don’t know your ‘I’m super turned on but refuse to admit it’ face by now?” He teases you. “I’ve seen you making eyes at me all night, baby, don’t be embarrassed you still want to jingle all the way with me dressed like this.”

You shake your head, laughing at the absurdity of the situation. “I have to say, I’ve never wanted Santa to stuff my stocking like this before but ‘tis the season of miracles,” you wittily respond, loving how his eyes are shining with amusement and the faintest hint of lust.

Ashton pats his legs with a smile. “Come sit on Santa’s lap, baby, tell him everything you want,” he invites.

You only hesitate for a second before you think _fuck it_ and bound over to him. You sit across his legs and wrap your arms around his neck, promptly pulling him into what you intended to be a lusty kiss but you have to pull back to comment after only a few seconds. “It’s very Santa of you to taste like cookies,” you chuckle.

He grins at you, murmuring approvingly as you trace his lips with your tongue, tasting sugar, cinnamon and chocolate. He nibbles at your lips before moving to kiss them, picking up where you left off. Your kisses are playful and unhurried but grow unmistakably hungrier as time goes on. Ash’s hands remain uncharacteristically polite, one sweetly running through your hair, the other lightly tracing designs on your knee.

You smile into his kiss when you realize he’s leaving it up to you to determine where this leads, seeing as you’re at _your_ workplace; you decide to declare your interest by slowly rocking in his lap. It only takes a moment for him to respond to your actions by shifting you to straddle him, ensuring your movement results in better friction for the both of you.

You lick into his mouth as you move against him, feeling him get harder and harder through the thin fabric underneath you. He toys with the buttons on your blouse, briefly pulling away to raise his eyebrows, silently asking if you were comfortable with his intention. Your whispered “yeah” as you pull him back to you has him groaning into your mouth.

His fingers nimbly unfasten your buttons and his mouth immediately attaches to the tops of your breasts. “Always love you in lace, darlin’,” he comments as he plays with your nipples through your bra. “A little sexy for the office but I’m not complaining.” He chuckles as he traces along the balconette cups with his tongue.

You moan, running your fingers through his hair before tugging his head back so you can focus your attention on his neck, lightly scratching at his beard with your nails as your mouth works on marking your favorite spot below his ear. You feel him smile against your touch as you murmur, “Planned to make a move on you after the party,” you confess, gasping at how the seam of your pants catches on his hardness _just_ right, delivering a jolt to your clit. “Figured I’d have to wait ‘til we got home but I’m not complaining.”

Ashton giggles with delight, reaching around to grip your ass and press you down tighter on him. “Who knew you were so eager to be Santa’s little helper?” He teases, giving you a light swat. You smirk and speed up your hips just to get a reaction out of him and he very quickly stills you with a groan. “We’ve either gotta stop this or start fucking, baby, you moving like that is about to make it a White Christmas in these pants,” he chortles loudly at his own joke.

“It is _remarkable_ that I still want to fuck you even when you say shit like that,” you roast him, standing up to remove your pants. He grins and grabs your hips where you stand, kissing over your stomach, making his way down to the wet spot at the front of your panties.

You let him lick you through your underwear for a few seconds before you sit back down, this time getting on all fours beside him, bracing yourself against the arm of the couch. “Here I am ready to let you deck my halls and you’re making jokes when you could be getting your dick out,” you rib him before tossing a flirty look over your shoulder. “Come fuck me already.”

“Well… that’s _definitely_ naughty list behavior, my dear,” he snarks, sitting up to deliver a playful smack to each of your ass cheeks.

You hear him shuffling and you turn to see him taking his pants down just far enough to pull himself out through his boxers. You feel a rush of pride at seeing his cock so ready for you, angry and glistening; you reach for him, using the precum to stroke his length, licking your lips when you hear him softly groan your name. You can’t help yourself and bend down to flick your tongue over his slit, needing just a taste of him before you get back in position.

You feel Ash behind you as his fingers sweep your panties to the side and drag through your wetness, reaching up to tap at your clit before moving back down to tease your entrance. You roll your hips to encourage him but he quickly replaces his hand with the tip of his cock. He glides himself through your folds a few times before pushing in, causing you both to exhale in satisfaction.

He makes quick work thrusting into you, gripping your hips tighter and tighter as he gains speed. You lean forward, resting your head on the arm of the couch with your eyes screwed shut, head spinning with pleasure and adrenaline. “Yes, Ash… been thinking about this all night,” you murmur into the furniture.

“Love that you couldn’t wait ‘til we got home, baby,” he huffs, sounding more spent than you expected. “Love knowing that you need my cock that bad.”

You push yourself back up on your hands and start moving back against him, matching him thrust for thrust. “Always want it, baby,” you confess, whimpering as his length hits just where you need. “Fuck… always want to be full of you.”

He strokes his fingers down your back and you’re glad you’re wearing such a thin blouse because you can feel the heat of his touch through the light fabric. The two of you get lost in the moment, falling silent save for the occasional moan or gasp; the slick, slapping sounds of your bodies moving together blends with the hum of the conference room’s fluorescent lights to create a chorus you know you won’t be able to get out of your head the next time you take a meeting in there.

He growls your name with a tone you know means he’s nearly there; you want to reach down to your clit to finish with him but he’s railing you at such a rapid pace, you’re afraid you’ll lose your balance if you move. You’re not sure if you made a frustrated noise or if he’s just that in tune with you but moments later, Ashton pulls you up by your waist and leans you back against him, thrusting relentlessly while he slips a hand between your thighs.

“You ready to cum for me, darlin’?” He whispers in your ear, massaging your clit with precision so practiced, you don’t even get a chance to answer him before you succumb to pleasure. You cry out as your body shakes in his hold and his hips stutter as he begins to follow you over the edge; he groans at how tightly your walls grip him as he gives you one, two, three final strokes before he spills inside you.

The two of you stay still for a moment, stunned and breathing heavily; you twist slightly so you can capture his mouth in a slow, appreciative kiss. He pulls away, pecking your lips one last time before he pulls out, smirking at the whine you always give at how empty you feel without him inside you. He quickly hands you a stack of napkins off the table and you work together to clean up before the office couch gets noticeably defiled.

“Thanks for everything tonight, baby,” you say dreamily, buttoning your blouse back up. “Helping with the party, helping with the _afterparty_ … it was fun.”

Ash tosses you your pants and grins. “Aww, baby. You know I’d do anything to give you a happy holiday,” he says suggestively, wiggling his eyebrows.

You pull on your pants and shake your head. “Think we’ve hit the bottom of the barrel with this humor, babe,” you snort. “Gotta be honest, I really appreciate you holding back on the ‘here cums Santa Claus’ jokes right now.”

He laughs heartily. “You’ve gotta give me _some_ credit here.” He pulls you to his side and cuddles you close.

“Oh I do,” you tilt your head up and give him a flirty kiss. “In fact, when we get home I might need to spread my holiday cheer for you again.“

Ashton giggles as he walks away to grab your coats so you can head out. You give a light smack to his ass, still looking delicious in those tight red pants; he whips his head in reaction and you respond with a wink, "Well, what do ya say, Santa Baby?”

**Author's Note:**

> Title inspired by the Christmas standard of the same name
> 
> This was originally posted to [my Tumblr](https://kindahoping4forever.tumblr.com/post/637695310448279552/santa-baby-ashton-irwin) in December 2020 - come hang out with me there!


End file.
